Tiptoes
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Max admires his girlfriend. one shot. POV. MaxLiz


Title: Tiptoes

Characters: M/L

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all so you can't sue me.

Summary: Max Evans admires his girlfriend.

Status: One – Shot. POV

Chapter 1: Her Toes.

Max

I must be the worse boyfriend right now but to be honest, I don't care. Liz has always complained to me about my mirror. It hangs too high in the bathroom and she needs to stand on her toes just to peer into it.

I promised that I would lower it so she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes, but I always forget on purpose. I love the way she stands on her tiptoes – she reminds me of a five year old peering into a shop window to eye the toys. I smile and shake my head at my comparison.

I'm lying on my side in my bed with my head on my hand, as I watch Liz in the bathroom, standing on tiptoes to look into her mirror as she brushes her teeth. As I reflect back to when we first got together, I smile.

Liz and I have been together for 3 years now. We dated in our last year at high school. Liz dated Kyle for a short time back in our sophomore year but they broke up when her grandmother died and after that, she had refused to date, until my best friend pushed me into giving it a try.

"_You never know what will happen. She could say yes or she could say no but I'm getting the feeling she will say yes_," Tess Harding's voice ran through my head.

Tess came during our sophomore year because her father belonged in the military. We dated for three months but broke up when we realised that we were only dating because everyone expected us to date – that put the mood out faster than it took to build Rome.

It took me three months before I finally got the guts to ask Liz out and to my surprise, she said yes. She didn't even hesitate and she told me that before her grandmother had died, she made Liz promise to follow her heart – no matter where it took her and her heart led her to me.

Every since then, we've been attached at the hips, even before we became sexually intimate – a fact that worried her parents, especially her mother.

Nancy was over protective of her daughter and wanted her daughter to be free, not tied down. She did try to interfere in our lives but Liz and I refused to let her do so. Nancy had been worried about the two of us because we, in her eyes, were too young to be in a serious relationship. She had suggested that we take a break and for Liz to date other guys, but we had refused.

Liz explained to her mother, sitting her down one night, that life was filled with bad things as well as good things and she had to experience the bad things as well, otherwise she would never know what life was really like.

Nancy hadn't wanted Liz to make a mistake by being with me – one that I was offended with, yet understood. Liz hadn't accepted it. She told her mother that she didn't view me as a mistake but as a new chapter in her life and if it didn't work out in the end – it was something to learn from.

Nancy had finally backed down from her daughter – seeing how mature her daughter had gotten in a short span of time and allowed her daughter to grow into the woman I knew Liz could become.

Of course – that doesn't mean we're living our life easy – Tess keeps asking when I'm going to pop the question to Liz. When will I finally make her my wife? Michael keeps complaining that I'm no fun anymore but I know he is just teasing us. Isabel found it hard to share me with Liz initially, but one hot day back in Roswell, they got together and just talked it all out.

Maria had hesitated in sharing her best friend – they have been together since they were kids and stuck by each other through thick and thin.

A guy that Maria had been in a relationship with had hurt her and she didn't want Liz to go through the same thing – Maria really thought that I would do the same thing to Liz, which had caused a big row between the two of them, and Liz coming to me in tears.

I went round to visit Maria and explained to her that I would never hurt Liz if I could prevent it. That I had waited a long time for a chance with Liz and I wasn't going to screw it up.

Maria had admitted to me later that she didn't want to lose her best friend, but I had assured her that I wasn't taking Liz away from her – that I just wanted a chance to show Liz just how much I loved her.

I can tell you this – that was the first time I admitted that I loved Liz and I have never seen Maria Deluca so stunned before. Alex, Liz's other best friend, was there at the time and laughed at seeing his talkative best friend speechless.

Alex was more laid back about the whole thing – he knew that I genuinely cared for Liz and he saw how different Liz was around me and accepted me into her life.

All of us became fast friends and we still are.

I look back at Liz and smile slightly when I see her nose has crinkled slightly from her frustration of not being able to see the mirror properly – no doubt I will probably get another complaint about it.

Her long dark hair is piled up in a messy twist with a clasp to hold it up. She is wearing my green t-shirt that she had picked up from the ground, when she stumbled out of my bed naked, so she could brush her teeth and I smile when I see it slowly rising up as she stretches on her tiptoes.

My eyes wander down her legs before they finally came to a stop at her toes and I smile softly.

The best thing I like about Liz's toes is when she paints them – I can tell a lot about her mood when she paints them and she tends to stick with light colours rather than dark.

When she is feeling low – she paints her toes in light blue, claiming that it brings a smile to her face. It works – the amount of times I saw her look down at her toes only to smile when the blue paint catches her eye.

When she is feeling loving – she paints her toes light pink. I don't mean loving sexually – I mean loving. She calls her parents and her friends more times in that period than she does at any other time. She just does it to express her love.

When she is feeling sad – her toenails are orange – it tells me that she is looking for a bit of happiness and I always go out of my way to find something that would make her happy. The smile on her face is worth it.

When she is feeling mellow – her toenails are light green. It means that she is more laid back and is more open to any new ideas – which actually makes things easier when I'm trying to convince her to go on holiday or take a break.

When she is happy – her toenails are bright yellow, showing the sunshine that shines through her when she is happy. I find her beautiful on a normal day but to me, she is gorgeous when she is very happy. She just lights up from the inside.

When she is feeling angry – her toenails are light purple. It reminds her to keep her calm during her bad mood but it doesn't always work – I should know. Purple reminds to me to tiptoe around her till she has changed her colour.

When she is a sexy mood – her toenails are a blood red – that's the only dark colour she wears on her toenails and I love her mood then. She is more adventurous during that time and the amazing thing is – she always seems to be in red polish.

There is only one colour Liz wears twice a year – silver. She wears that in remembrance of her grandmother Claudia. She told me once, that her grandmother liked silver and it was to remind her that her grandmother was still around. She wears it on her Grandmother's birthday and her death date.

I once asked her about gold and she smiled at me secretively. She told me that she already has an event in mind for when she would wear that colour but she wasn't going to tell me, only that she hoped that I would be the reason why she would wear that colour.

A lot of people say that you can tell a lot about a person from whom they hang around with, but that's not how I know about Liz. I can tell a lot about her from the colours she wears on her toenails and it just makes her even cuter than normal – though she would complain that I found her cute.

Her toenails have saved my life on more than one occasion – and the funny thing is – the guys are always asking me how I know about her moods without her even speaking to me. I just smile at them before shrugging.

"It's my secret," I would tell them – and it is. Liz's toes are my secret and I hope that I'm the only one who would ever get to know the code behind her toenails.

"Hey," a female voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up to find Liz standing next to my bed. She is staring at me with a concerned smile. "Where were you?" she asks, as she slips under my covers next to my body.

I just shake my head, smiling down at her.

"Just thinking," I tell her before I lean down and kiss her softly, on the lips.

"Thinking about what?" Liz asks, as I pull away from her and roll over onto my bed so she can roll herself over next to me, cuddling into my side. The sheets are pulled up slightly, baring our feet.

"How much I love you," I admit and Liz grins.

"I know you do," Liz tells me before planting a kiss on my chest. I think back to what Tess said to me – about me asking Liz to marry me and the answer is, yes I do want to marry her but not right now.

I love our life right now and the fact that we have no expectations from each other – that we're taking things one day at a time, but I will ask her – in fact, I already have a date in mind when I will ask her.

I roll over onto my side, looking down at Liz before kissing her neck. She giggles as I brush my lips against her ticklish spot before I run my hands under her shirt so I can feel her bare body.

I sneak a look down to her toenails and see that they are blood red before turning back to Liz, who has arched an eyebrow.

"Are you looking at my toes?" she asks and I shrug.

"What I can say? I love all parts of you," I tell her before I take her giggling lips back into mine and pull the sheets over our head, blocking the world out and creating one of our own.

The End.

Well, that was rather fluffy – something I'm not really used to doing.

Thanks To Cassie for beta checking this – she is a lifesaver.


End file.
